


Explosion

by silentdescant



Series: October Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Violence, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: For the prompt: explosion





	Explosion

Peter’s ears are ringing. He’s disoriented to the point of not knowing which direction is up. Something slammed him to the floor and he slowly processes that it wasn’t a physical object pushing him down but a shockwave throwing him backwards. He struggles to sit up, knocked breathless from the impact.

There are flames engulfing the building, licking the outside of his apartment and raging within.

He’s been burned before and has no desire to do so again; as much as he treasures the possessions he’s accumulated over the years, he won’t try to save anything from inside. He’s just lucky he was out on the street and not in the hall, or worse, in the apartment itself when it exploded.

It only hits Peter then that an explosion means an attack, and he whirls around with his claws out, searching for an enemy with senses that aren’t working properly. His ears are still ringing, his nose is filled with smoke, his body hasn’t recovered from the shock yet, and all he has to go on is sight.

As far as he can tell, he’s alone on the street. Which is good, but also makes him a target. His body is coming back under his control as he heals. Peter stumbles for a few steps and then slips into the shadows as his nimble grace returns, ready to run until he can’t anymore.

_fin_.


End file.
